Just A Portal Away
by PhoenixDumpling
Summary: A new tournament begins anew. Who stays and who goes? Every single person – or being – in this tournament was here to prove their own self worth among the heroes of heroes in all the universes that happened to ceremoniously coexist in harmony. Everyone was anxious for the upcoming battles. Everyone except Marth. . . Ike/Marth takes place in SSB4. Oneshot.


**Hey guys! It's PhoenixDumpling! I hope you guys all enjoyed "30 Days" (if you haven't read it, then please feel free to do so!). I present to you a crappy, half-unedited one-shot for I was eager to release it today in fear that I wouldn't have time for it later on! The second chapter of "30 Days" MIGHT make some of you cry or tear up :'( It made me cry when I envisioned one of the scenes. I'm very proud of it, and I hope you guys can imagine this particular scene I'm talking about. In this story, you find out what happens when Marth returns for SSB4 (which is coming out in 2014 on the Wii U!). Who stays and who goes? Find out! This is Ike/Marth with Peach/*you'll find out his name soon* for my biffle Marielle:3 who agreed with me that this *mystery man* was hot xD Without further ado, I present to you "Just a Portal Away" ~ a spin-off the song "Daydream Away" by All Time Low. Enjoy! And it would be encouraging for an author if you guys left a review :)**

* * *

Nervous fingers twiddled together in an unsynchronized dance as sky blue eyes remained trained on the swirling black holes of the portal entrances. The day had finally come for another tournament to begin anew, the fourth of its kind. Veteran competitors have been anxious for the new changes in stages and opponents – who had been knocked out permanently or who had been added to the tournament. Every single person – or being – in this tournament was here to prove their own self worth among the heroes of heroes in all the universes that happened to ceremoniously coexist in harmony. Everyone was anxious for the upcoming battles.

Everyone except Marth. . .

Here he was, still unsurprisingly clad in blue clothing, standing as still as stone as he stared at the black holes waiting for them to puke out the last of the incoming competitors. He shivered in fearful anticipation, but people blamed it on the blasted air conditioning in the portal room. Indeed, his knee-length cape didn't nearly provide much coverage from the cold particularly around his leg area and, boy, did people notice. But the blue-haired prince was unaware of the perverse stares directed at his lithe, fuckable figure. While many had their eyes on the nervous doe-eyed girl-boy, said teenager had his eyes glued onto the portal doors waiting for a certain Ike Greil to walk with heroic vigor through the portal and pull him into a passionate hug before finishing off with a passionate kiss. The rest would be continued later on tonight . . . At least, that was how Marth planned it all in his pretty little head.

"_Where is he?. . ."_ his heart pounded as blood rushed to his face creating a natural blush. A delicate hand touched his shoulder, and Marth was forced to tear his gaze away for a precious moment.

"Peach!" Marth was pulled into a friendly hug by his returning, fellow royal. Her golden hair still remained unharnessed by a hair tie as it pooled beautifully down her head and against her arched back. She wore her signature pink gown albeit a bit shorter than usual to sneak a peak of dainty white feet and a pair of pink lacy heels. All in all, Peach was as gorgeous as ever – as expected from a royal (though the same could not be said for those who weren't _human_).

"How are you doing Marth? I love the new outfit!" Peach giggled. "I want you to meet someone!" Peach pushed forth another blonde haired young lady, once again distracting the blue prince from the portal gateways. The girl appeared no older than he did give or take a few years. Her hair was yellower than Peach's if that was possible. Her large blue eyes stared expectantly at Marth. She was very pretty, but Marth's attention was immediately drawn . . . _to her pointed ears_.

"Zelda?!" Marth gasped out the name.

"Yes she is indeed Zelda, but she's not the Zelda you know from the last tournament. . ." the blonde haired princess answered with a hint of melancholy. Queen Zelda of Hyrule was definitely a friend never to be forgotten – a beacon of light in a time of confusion. Marth smiled warmly at this new Zelda, and shook her hand.

"I'm sure we'll be good friends," the shy girl nodded in response. Marth was JUST about to face the dreaded portals once again when he felt himself being roughly lifted off the floor from behind and pulled into a bone-crushing bear hug. A tuft of red hair was all that Marth saw until he was crushed against an armored chest.

"MARTH!" the deep adolescent voice spoke, the grip around his body still failing to loosen up. But wait a second. . . that voice. . . that familiar scent . . .the familiar red hair . . .

"Roy!" Marth exclaimed as he struggled to wrap his arms around the now-taller general. Roy had been absent during the last tournament. Apparently, his invitation never made it in time. As Roy released the prince from the grip of death, Marth finally got a chance to behold his friend. And _behold_ there Roy Pherae stood towering a head over the prince, his shoulders broader through puberty and further broadened with gleaming silver pauldrons. His cape billowed behind him like a true hero, and his face – as handsome and chiseled as it was – still held the boyish quality that Marth happened to admire.

"Marth, you look sexy now," Roy jeered. He was rewarded with a friendly punch to the arm and an awkward cherry blush. "I want to you to meet someone. He's from our universe too." A man clad in black and silver stepped into the prince's line of vision. His navy blue hair up to his shoulders and his brows furrowed like a hero who just stepped out of a victorious battle. His arms were bare giving everyone the chance to see his well defined muscles. People stared in awe at the Fire Emblem newcomer – Peach gaped at the sheer attractiveness of the man as devious flirtations plans triggered the rusty clockwork to work again like a well-oiled machine in her brain.

But Marth's heart stopped. . .

"_Does that mean . . ."_ the man's respectful bow and proclamation of servitude for the prince in this tournament went unnoticed as Marth's suspicions were confirmed by the shutting of the portal gates. Tear-filled blue eyes stared at the shut portals as no more competitors stepped onto the platform. Roy and the man, named Krom, stared at him in confusion. Princess Peach needn't look more than once at Marth to know what was wrong . . .

"_Where's Ike?"_

Immediately, Marth dashed around the portal room, searching for a familiar head of blue hair, the familiar build or voice of his beloved Ike. If that other man from his universe was there, did that mean Ike was scrapped from the roster? Marth's heart thudded against his chest. The mere thought that his lover would never return for the tournaments, the only place where they could see each other, was enough to crush all his fighting spirit. Marth ran and ran pushing past people, their hollers went unnoticed as tears stung his eyes – how unlike a prince. Every touch, every kiss, and every hug that they shared in the last tournament were inevitably their last. How would he have known!? Had he known Ike was never coming back, Marth would have done everything in his power to make their moments last . . . to make them count. . . so that they could last forever. . . with the meager memory of each other. . .

Marth breathed uneasily as he strode solemnly back to where Peach, Krom, and Roy stood befuddled. The other Zelda had luckily gone to meet the other Link and had not seen the prince crying, thankfully. Peach rubbed circles into Marth's caped back. Oh how she hated to see her poor friend so devastated like this.

"He's gone . . . He's He's. . ." Marth hiccupped the words as he struggled to cover his face. It was all fruitless. . . his crying would do nothing to bring back his beloved Ike . . . but all he could do was cry and mourn the loss of a dream that he hoped would come true once he came back to this damned tournament.

"He's gone . . . And I never. . . I'll never see him again . . . He's gone. . ." the words came out from him like a chant. "He's gone. . . He's-"

"Right here." Marth lifted his head up suddenly, in sheer surprise. That voice! He whipped his head around, blue bangs obscuring his sight for a moment. "If it is me you're talking about."

Here he was. Ike Greil in all his heroic glory, clad in the finest full-bodied armor, with the same torn cape still hanging from his shoulders. His sword still free to swing from his muscular arm. A gentle smile was plastered on his ever-handsome face, and Marth couldn't help but cry in delight as he jumped onto his mercenary and hugged him ever so tightly. Despite the coolness of the armor, Marth couldn't help but be warm from Ike's returned embrace and the blood that rushed throughout his entire body from excitement. Here he was. His knight in shining armor. His dearly beloved. _His Ike_. Time slowed in the portal room as Peach clapped in surprise and Roy stood smiling happily at his friend.

Ike broke free of the hug, one arm still wrapped around his prince's waist as he perched his sword through the floor, like Excalibur upon the rocks. With his gloved fingers he stroked the face of his beautiful lover, cherishing the feel of soft porcelain skin under his touch. He slowly placed a chaste kiss on the boy's lips before stroking the prince's soft blue locks.

"I'm loving the new clothes. It's very sexy. Are you trying to show off your legs on purpose? It's _very distracting_ . . ." Ike spoke seductively, his baritone voice like honey in Marth's ears. Ike received a nervous chuckle in response.

"So, where did we leave off?"

* * *

**Ta-dah! I've been meaning to write this for forever DX just got it done now! I absolutely love Marth, Roy, and Ike's DLC costumes in Fire Emblem: Awakening so check that out if you haven't yet! Marth looks so uke-licious, Roy looks sooooooo cooolio and Ike looks like a freaking samurai which is awesome 3 hope you guys enjoyed this one shot. :) This is my prediction for SSB4. Ike is SUPER DUPER popular, and is bound to come back due to his fanbase. Roy was intended to come back for Brawl (meaning the FE representatives would have been Marth, Ike, and Roy for Brawl). Marth is FE's poster boy, hence he stays by default. And Krom is the new FE lord. Fire Emblem was the 5th in the "Trending in the World" list for the past few months, far above the popularity of Pokemon and Super Mario. Hence to appeal to the fans, many people speculated that there would be 4 FE representatives in the new SSB4 and they would MOST PROBABLY be in their FE:Awakening costumes cause the artists worked so hard on the designs! :) **

**I bid you adieu for now! but expect many fanfics from me in the near future!**

**- Phoenix Dumpling**


End file.
